Plus jamais seul
by FallenXhope
Summary: Tous humains. Alice est seule, depuis toujours. Pourtant elle sait qu'elle ne le sera plus très longtemps car elle a eu une vision. Et elle l'a vu. Elle a vu qu'il est seul comme elle. Alors elle a décidé de l'attendre...A/J, one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Et bien bonjour chère lecteur, voila la première fiction que je post. C'est un one-shoot sur Alice/Jasper qui à été inventé grâce à ma beta-lectrice(BobDaisy) qui ne me croyait pas capable de faire une histoire ou il aucun des deux ne mourraient. XD

Enfin, c'est écrit sur le point de vue d'Alice et il y aura sans aucun doute le point de vue de Jasper par la suite, enfin bonne lecture

_

* * *

_

_**Point de vue Alice :**_

Alice marchait seule dans cette rue bien éclairée par le soleil éclatant de New York. Bien qu'elle n'aime les grandes villes cela faisait longtemps qu'elle restait là. Habillé avec un goût certain qui prouvait clairement que ses longues virées dans les magasins servaient à quelque chose. La jeune femme s'arrêta finalement à l'angle d'une rue. Les voitures continuaient leur course folle s'arrêtant au feu rouge pour rouler tout aussi vite par la suite. Les passants toujours aussi peu éduqués, se bousculaient de temps à autre. Pressés d'aller quelque part. Où ? On ne sait pas. Pourquoi ? Ils ne le savent pas eux même. Regardant les hauts buildings qui s'étalaient face à elle, elle ne bougeait pas. Légèrement mélancolique elle pensait à son père. Enfin, son père adoptif. Il était gérant d'une grande entreprise de multimédia. Sa mère adoptive quant à elle était une femme au foyer parfaite. La bienveillance incarnée et celle-ci était toujours rayonnante. Pourtant, Alice s'était toujours sentie seule. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que personne ne veut vous adresser la parole ?

Tout ça pour une chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ! Parfois lorsqu'elle était seule chez elle, une colère inhabituelle s'emparait d'elle et elle hurlait. Elle criait à plein poumon : _"Pourquoi !!!??? J'y suis pour rien !!! Alors pourquoi moi !!!?"_ Ca la rongeait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi devait-elle subir cette solitude alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle ne faisait que subir ? Oui, elle détestait être née avec ce don, ce don de voyance, ou encore prémonitions, il y a tellement de mot pour le définir. Elle, elle n'en trouvait qu'un seul capable de correctement le décrire: "Douleur". Elle en souffrait, elle en avait toujours souffert.

Même à l'orphelinat, elle était seule. Si seule. Toujours seule. Parfois il lui arrivait de pleurer en se cachant dans un coin. Elle avait voulu plus d'une fois attenter à ses jours, mais aucune vision ne disait qu'elle ne mourrait, donc elle savait que c'était voué à l'échec. Même si elle le voulait et qu'elle l'avait décidé. La question que l'on peut se poser c'est comment les gens de l'orphelinat avait su qu'elle avait ce don. En fait, c'est arrivé très dramatiquement. Un jour, la jeune enfant s'était mise à pleurer, elle regardait sa voisine de chambre, sa sœur Cynthia et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lui demandant pourquoi elle voulait faire ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle allait les laisser. Tout d'abord, les adultes étaient venus la consoler. Tentant en vain de lui rendre le sourire. De lui dire que même si sa sœur partait dans une famille d'accueil elles pourraient toujours se voir. La réponse qu'Alice eu, toute droite dans ses vieux habits usées, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, de longues traînées de larmes sur ses joues, faisait froid dans le dos. La voix sûre et froide, elle leur répondit comme si elle en savait bien plus qu'ils n'en sauront jamais :" Elle part au paradis, elle ne veut même pas m'emmener avec elle !". Deux jours plus tard, on retrouva le corps de sa sœur à peine âgée de 13 ans qui avait sauté du toit. Elle s'occupait beaucoup de sa petite sœur et rien ne laissait présager un tel désastre. Toutes les deux s'adoraient et personnes ne comprit pourquoi Cynthia avait fait cela. Puis, le choc passé, tout le monde se demanda comment Alice l'avait su. Au début, ils crurent que la jeune fille c'était confié à sa sœur, qu'elle lui avait dit, mais cette explication était étrange. Si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas eu l'air si désemparé face à la petite Alice en train de pleurer. Finalement tout le monde dans l'orphelinat la bannit. Lorsqu'elle s'asseyait à une table, toutes les autres personnes partaient de celle-ci. Elle vécut une année très difficile, elle crut devenir folle. Au début, lorsque personne ne savait, elle croyait que c'était des rêves étranges qui lui venaient en pleine journée. Mais maintenant, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'une malédiction venait de lui tomber dessus.

Heureusement pour la petite Alice, un jeune couple fut attiré par cette petite fille. La tristesse qu'ils voyaient en elle les rendait eux aussi malheureux. La fillette ne fit aucun effort pour leur donner envie de la choisir elle face à des centaines d'autres orphelins. Elle n'était pas toute souriant comme les autres, elle ne se coiffait pas exprès pour les impressionner. Non, elle avait ses cheveux en bataille, son vieux t-shirt noir bien trop grand pour elle et son pantalon qu'on avait coupé pour qu'elle puisse le porter sans marcher dessus. Malgré tout cela, ils la choisirent. Une semaine plus tard elle emménageait dans une grande maison et devint la fille de ces deux personnes qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Pour ne pas lui enlever le dernier souvenir de ses parents ils décidèrent de lui laisser son nom de famille "Brandon". La maison n'était pas encore très luxueuse, mais c'était déjà mieux que l'orphelinat. Une année entière, la mère adoptive de la petite fille tenta de la rendre plus sociable. De lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle avait. Mais elle était aussi très inquiète. Les paroles d'Alice étaient étranges. De nombreuses fois, elle lui disait de ne pas faire la vaisselle, ou d'éviter de monter les escaliers. Au début cette femme ne l'écoutait pas, mais après plusieurs accidents, des chutes prévues par la petite fille dans les escaliers, de la vaisselle cassée et des coupures sur les mains, elle se mit à écouter sa fille. Bien entendu elle en parla avec son mari qui ne la cru pas. Il était trop terre à terre, gérant une petite entreprise qui ne marchait pas très bien. Puis il le remarqua aussi. Alice le mettait souvent en garde. Contre telle ou telle chose. Et à chaque fois qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il lui arrivait malheur. Au fil du temps il apprit à la croire. Alors, lorsqu'un jour, elle lui dit de ne pas investir sur un nouveau multimédia qu'on considérait comme prometteur, lui conseillant au contraire d'investir sur le concurrent de celui-ci, il décida de suivre son conseil. Il retira donc ses commandes et en fit de nouvelles.  
Un an plus tard, ils étaient riches avec une société de multimédia en pleine croissance.

Alice était étonnée que, malgré ce fardeau, ses parents adoptifs l'aimaient toujours, elle commença à sourire. Entourée de luxe, elle commença à prendre goût à la mode. Toute jeune déjà elle décidait de ce qu'elle voulait comme vêtements et de sa coupe de cheveux. Déjà à l'époque c'était un petit bout de femme sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais malgré l'amour que ses parents lui donnaient à volonté, elle se sentait toujours aussi seule. A l'école tout le monde la trouvait bizarre, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi. Quelques fois, elle prévenait les professeurs d'un ou l'autre petit problème qui allait leur arriver. Mais personne d'autre que ses parents ne savait plus pour son don. Et pourtant, tout le monde la fuyait.  
La jeune femme avait aujourd'hui 18 ans, c'était suite à une vision le jour de son anniversaire qu'elle s'était rendue à New York. La neige tombait sur la big apple. Elle l'avait vu, ce serait un jour de neige qu'elle le rencontrera. Ce garçon, si beau, si envoûtant, si seul et si triste. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, il était aussi seul qu'elle. Ils se comprendraient. Elle avait vu sa solitude, sa tristesse, son regard plein de douleur et de peine, son sourire qui laissait pourtant paraitre la joie. Elle le savait, comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Elle lui appartenait, il lui appartenait. Rien ne pouvait changer cela, elle en était certaine. Elle avait lu dans les yeux de ce jeune homme quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il avait l'air serein et torturé à la fois. Comme s'il ressentait la joie et la peine. Il était différent, ça elle l'avait compris. Elle se demandait parfois avant d'aller dormir s'il était comme elle. Ou alors s'il était autre chose. Dans les yeux de ce garçon elle avait su lire quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La solitude qu'il ressentait était palpable et elle pouvait même mettre des mots dessus. Elle rêvait la nuit de ses traits forts et à la fois si fins. Son sourire qui pouvait réchauffer le monde et ses larmes qui au contraire le noieraient. Elle avait vu à quel point elle se sentait bien dans les bras fort du jeune homme. Pourtant...  
Pourtant, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle venait inlassablement à ce coin de rue. Elle avait vu le soleil à son zénith dans le ciel. Elle en avait donc déduit que c'était aux alentours de midi. Elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, mais Alice voulait y croire. Ses parents l'avaient laissé partir car elle l'avait absolument voulu, mais il lui avait imposé de revenir à la fin des vacances de noël. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'elle était à New York. Elle avait dévalisé les magasins en attendant les premières chutes de neige de cette année-là. Il avait neigé, oh ça oui, mais pendant la nuit. En une nuit la big apple était devenu immaculée, purifiée par cette neige tellement glaciale. Mais jamais il n'avait neigé en plein jour. Pourtant dans sa vision il neigeait ! Ne voulant pas le rater, depuis qu'il avait neigé elle venait toujours à ce même endroit. Elle l'attendait, suppliant le bon Dieu, ou la chose qui gouvernait le monde de ne pas lui enlever ce dernier espoir. Une fois encore, elle était au milieu de la foule. Se faisant de temps à autres bousculer par des personnes sans gêne. Elle s'en fichait dans le fond, elle attendait de le voir. Alice ne voulait pas abandonner ! Elle avait trouvé une personne avec qui elle pourrait vivre, elle ne voulait pas la voir se volatiliser comme si elle était une chimère ! Si ça arrivait, la petite Alice pleine d'énergie, joyeuse en tout temps malgré l'extrême solitude qu'elle traînait, cette jeune femme toujours là, à faire sourire tous les gens qui l'aimaient, celle-ci même disparaîtrait pour de bon.  
Soupirant un bon coup, elle décida de rester encore dix minutes. Après elle serait certaine que pour aujourd'hui encore, elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Alors qu'elle relevait les yeux, le spectacle l'éblouit.

Sur le moment Alice avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Les yeux légèrement écarquillé elle regardait face à elle le passage pour piéton noir de monde. Elle ne voyait même plus les inconnus. Une seule silhouette l'interpellait. Habillé avec une veste en cuir brune et un léger pull noir, ses cheveux assez bien coiffé et le même air triste, ses yeux pleins d'une solitude qui paraissait au commun des mortels incompréhensible. L'exaltation était palpable autour d'Alice. Même les personnes qui l'entouraient remarquaient à quel point elle semblait heureuse. Son sourire était éblouissant et elle était tellement contente qu'elle aurait bien sauté de joie. Pourtant un détail clochait, un léger détail, il ne neigeait pas.

Ca étonnait Alice, elle avait toujours raison, ses visions étaient toujours exactes. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle n'avait jamais eu tort. Ca ne pouvait pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Le jeune homme qui lui était toujours inconnu avançait à grand pas sur le passage pour piéton. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il ne neigeait pas ? Est-ce qu'il allait passer à côté d'elle sans même la remarquer ? Elle le regardait avancer inlassablement. Bien sûr elle voulait le voir, elle voulait qu'il s'approche plus d'elle, mais s'il ne neigeait pas elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Deux pas et il allait être à sa hauteur. Plus qu'une dizaine de seconde pour qu'il neige. Pourquoi est-ce que la peur lui empêchait de faire un geste ? Elle ne savait même pas comment attirer son attention. Il ne l'avait même pas encore regardé. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas le laisser filer comme cela ! Elle ne voulait pas voir une comète éclairé son ciel pour ensuite rendre tout noir, encore plus noir qu'avant. Il fit encore un pas, c'était trop tard, il allait passer devant elle sans la voir. Sans lui lancer un regard.

Les épaules d'Alice se mirent à doucement être secouer de soubresaut. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait encore être seule. Elle posa une main devant sa bouche, voulant réprimer un sanglot. Elle avait attendu si longtemps, et c'était la neige qui brisait ses espoirs fous. Elle baissa les yeux, regardant le sol gelé en serrant les dents. Comment est-ce que la nature, la chose qui gouvernait le monde là haut, pouvait lui faire ça ? N'avait elle pas déjà assez souffert ? Alors qu'elle allait entreprendre de rentrer à l'hôtel une chose attira son regard. Elle levait les yeux au ciel et voyait de la neige tombé. Des flocons d'une beauté parfaite s'abattaient une fois encore sur New York. Alice ne put retenir une larme qui gâcha son maquillage, qu'elle avait prit tellement de soin à préparer. Comment pouvait-on lui faire cela !? Le faire passer devant elle et une fois qu'il était partit laisser les éléments de sa vision se réaliser ? Le cœur serré elle restait là, incapable de bouger, se laissant dévisager par tous ces inconnus. Petit à petit elle reprenait pieds, elle ne devait pas être triste, elle n'aurait qu'à le chercher. Alors qu'elle allait partir, une main se posa sur son épaule frêle.

Alice se sentait à nouveau bien, elle se retourna vers l'inconnu, bien décidée à le renvoyer poliment. Mais en voyant les doigts fins de cette personne elle comprit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un énorme sourire elle se retourna vers le garçon. Il la regardait, l'air légèrement distant, mais toujours avec cette tristesse en sentiments de fond. L'inconnu retira sa main avant de lui parler.

**-Je m'excuse de vous aborder comme cela, mais que vous arrive-t-il ?  
-J'ai cru que j'allais te rater...**

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la regardait légèrement étonné. Ses yeux laissait lire tellement de sentiments alors que le reste de son visage semblait si fermer. Il aurait pu la prendre pour une folle. Se retourner et la laisser là. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait de rester. Alors il regardait Alice, se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il la regardait et allait répondre quelque chose alors qu'un flot d'amour le submergea. Un étonnement encore plus fort se fit ressentir de la part du garçon. Ses yeux le trahissaient contrairement à l'entièreté de son visage. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait ce don là ? Comment pouvait-elle se douter qu'il était différent des autres ?

**-Nous sommes pareils, je sais que tu espérais que quelqu'un t'attende quelque part, je t'ai attendu moi. J'ai vu que je serais là, ça fait longtemps que je t'attends... mais dis-moi comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Je m'appelle Jasper... Jasper Whitlock et...  
-Tu ne comprends pas, je vais tout t'expliquer.**

Alice se souvenait de chaque détail de sa vision. Elle venait de se matérialiser devant elle. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une partie de leur rencontre. Elle avait eu peur alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Quoique si elle n'avait pas eu peur, si elle n'avait pas eu mal, peut-être que Jasper ne se serait pas arrêté. Lui souriant comme elle savait si bien le faire elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle le regardait intensément, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Et lui en fit de même une fois qu'elle eut posé sa main sur sa joue.

**-Je m'appelle Alice, j'ai un don, comme toi, je nous ai vu, maintenant on va aller à mon hôtel. Jasper... on ne sera plus jamais seul.  
-...plus jamais.**

Jasper lui souriait et Alice comprit qu'il la croyait. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux, elle y lisait la confiance qu'il lui portait. Désormais elle en était certaine. Elle avait trouvé le bon, celui de sa vision. L'homme sur qui elle pourra compter quoiqu'il arrive. Celui dont elle ne pourra jamais se passer. Alice en était sûre, comme lorsqu'elle avait eu cette vision. Ce qu'elle ressentait était oppressant et libérateur. Sachant comment reprendre pied elle posa sa main sur la joue de Jasper. Le contact de la joue du jeune homme la revigora. Elle sentait la peau chaude de celui-ci sous ses doigts froid. Elle se sentait pleine, comblé. Comme si elle venait de trouvé la seule chose pour laquelle elle vivait. Sa moitié, ce morceau d'éternité enfermé dans un corps charnelle qui allait la faire vivre pour de bon. Alice le sentait, elle le savait. Elle en avait été certaine en le voyant dans sa vision. Elle l'était encore plus en le voyant en chair et en os face à elle : Elle ne sera plus jamais seule.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper se promenait dans New York, il venait d'arriver dans cette immense ville et comme d'habitude avait hâte de sortir de cette mégalopole. Tirant légèrement sur le col de sa veste afin de la remettre en place le jeune homme souffla ensuite sur ses doigts. Il était arrivé le jour même et n'avait même pas encore été se payer une chambre. Avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait il allait encore aller dans un motel. Comme d'habitude. Enfin, il s'y était fait, mais il aurait tellement aimé trouver un endroit où il se sentirait enfin à l'aise. Marchant dans les rues de la grande pomme, Jasper ne savait pas où aller. La seule chose qu'il faisait s'était ressasser son passé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une destination qui lui était inconnue.  
Il repensait à sa fugue, lorsqu'il avait fui loin de son père et sa mère biologique. Il était parti depuis quatre ans déjà. Il n'avait que quinze ans lorsqu'il décida de mettre un terme à cette vie dirigée par ses parents. Tout avait été planifié à l'avance. Son père voulait voir son unique fils reprendre sa petite entreprise. A 18 ans Jasper aurait dû se marier à la fille du meilleur ami de son cher papa. Arrêter ses études et allé l'aider au travail jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive l'entièreté de l'entreprise.

Mais Jasper n'était pas d'accord, il détestait la fille qu'on lui avait choisie et en avait marre de ses subites sautes d'humeur. Car oui, le jeune homme était différent. Étrangement il arrivait à ressentir les émotions des autres, ce qui était très ennuyant. Lorsque son père s'énervait il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de même. Un jour son père le frappa violemment. Ce qu'il avait ressenti était indéfinissable. Sur le coup il avait été envahi par la haine que ses parents lui portaient... pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le moule qu'on avait fabriqué pour lui. Ayant l'impression d'avoir été dénigré, il s'enfuit cette nuit-là.  
Les premiers jours il erra sans but dans la ville voisine, puis il rencontra une jeune femme. La plus belle qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, elle s'appelait Maria. Celle-ci le prit sous son aile, lui apprenant quelques trucs pour arriver à s'en sortir dans ce monde impitoyable. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sincère, et puis, malgré son don, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses réactions. Comme si Maria embrouillait son pouvoir. D'abord intrigué, il la suivit. Parcourant des états en vivant où ils le pouvaient. Puis, petit à petit il se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux de cette belle jeune femme, celle qu'il adulait. Jamais il n'avait pu ressentir un tel sentiment. C'était immense, un trou béant dans son coeur. Il l'aimait et faisait tous ce qu'elle voulait. Si la jeune femme avait besoin d'argent il en volait, si elle avait faim il s'arrangeait pour lui offrir la nourriture de son choix. Il était devenu son esclave, il faisait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Prêt à exécuter le moindre de ses désirs, il cherchait à subvenir à tous les besoins qu'elle avait.

Puis un jour, il rencontra un autre jeune homme comme lui. Éperdument amoureux d'une autre. Il se nommait Peter. Jasper lui proposa de faire route avec eux, ils s'apprêtaient justement à passer dans la ville où habitait la jeune fille dont Peter ne pouvait plus se passer. Comprenant totalement les sentiments de son nouvel ami, le jeune blond avait réussi à ce que Maria accepte. Ils firent donc un bout de chemin ensemble. Une fois que Peter eut retrouvé Charlotte, l'amour de sa vie, Jasper et Maria les laissèrent dans leur ville et continuèrent à voyager. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, aucun endroit où s'arrêter. Enfin, c'était ce que Jasper croyait. Il avait l'impression que Maria était comme lui. Jusqu'au jour où... jusqu'au jour où il se rendit compte qu'elle se servait de lui. Alors, un soir, après de longues heures de doute, il partit. Le plus dur pour lui était de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. De ne s'être douté de rien, malgré les changements d'humeur de Maria. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte et pourtant il n'y avait vu que du feu. Il était tellement épris qu'il n'avait pas su voir ce qui pendait sous son nez.

D'abord sans foyer, Jasper décida d'aller rendre visite à Peter et Charlotte. Ayant fait un bout de chemin avec Peter, une amitié s'était lié entre eux et il se savait bienvenu chez eux n'importe quand. Alors il décida de se rendre là bas. Une fois arrivé chez Peter et Charlotte, il les retrouva heureux. Il le sentait, ces deux-là s'aimaient plus que tout. Même sans arriver à sentir leurs sentiments il aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Un simple coup d'oeil lui aurait suffit.

Il resta longuement avec les deux jeunes gens. Vivant là bas, il tenta de les aider financièrement et en profita pour reprendre ses études. Essayant d'avoir une vie normale pour la première fois. Après un an, il abandonna. Comment pouvait-il rester là à les voir s'échanger un amour pur et sincère. Un amour à deux sens. Alors que lui, tout son amour était dirigé vers Maria, mais celui de Maria n'était pas dirigé vers lui.

Par la suite il s'expliqua avec ses amis en couple. Il partit quelques semaines plus tard. Se remettant à errer. Finalement, c'était la seule vie qu'il arrivait à avoir. Sur les routes, à vivre au jour le jour. Toujours plus seul, toujours plus triste. Il voulait seulement que quelqu'un l'attende. Une seule personne, une seule personne qui serait là pour lui. Comme lui serait là pour elle. Pourtant ça lui semblait être trop demandé.  
Il avait fini par atterrir à New York. En ce moment même, la neige qui était tombée pendant la nuit transperçait ses chaussures usées. Le feu pour les piétons était rouge. Et dans sa tête un flot incontrôlable de sentiments s'agitait en lui. Le feu passa assez rapidement au rouge, laissant un flot continu et une immense foule de personne passer d'un côté à l'autre de la route. Avançant, Jasper ne se doutait pas de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Pourtant dans sa tête une étrange chose se produisait. Un sentiment en particulier lui parvenait : l'exaltation. Il s'en sentait lui même exalter. Puis alors qu'il posait son pied sur le trottoir, ce fut au tour de la peur. Celle qui vous noue le ventre et qui vous prends aux tripes en vous empêchant de bouger. Pourtant il fit un autre pas, il commençait à être habitué. Mais ce détail le perturbait. Ensuite ce fut au tour de la tristesse, une énorme et incommensurable tristesse. Il avait l'impression que cet inconnu ou cette inconnue désespérait. Comme si elle avait cru ne plus être seule et qu'en fin de compte elle l'était encore plus qu'avant. Ça en était terrible, sa gorge se noua, il eu les larmes aux yeux. Il s'arrêta un instant puis il se retourna, qui pouvait bien se sentir comme cela ? Comment pouvait-on se sentir si triste et tellement seul ? Qui pouvait ainsi partager sa peine sans le savoir ? Jasper regardait les passants, puis il la vit. De dos, ses épaules prisent de soubresauts. Il le sentait plus clairement, il savait que c'était elle. Il fit un pas vers elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette jeune inconnue. Alors qu'il s'approchait un nouveau sentiment l'épris, une tristesse immense, mais aussi une assurance extrême. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette jeune femme était désormais déterminé. Pourtant ses épaules, se soulevaient encore en des soubresauts réguliers. Malgré sa détermination elle devait se calmer. Une fois derrière elle, il tendit le bras, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette inconnue. Une fois qu'il y eu un contact entre eux deux tout devint bien plus clair. Tous les autres sentiments s'étaient effacés, il ne restait plus que les sentiments incertains de cette fille. Fermant les yeux il tenta de l'aider en essayant de lui insufflé un sentiment de réconfort. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner il sentit un nouveau sentiment l'envahir. De la joie, une extrême joie. Impossible à réprimer, comme si elle n'avait vécu que pour cet instant. Rompant l'envoûtement qu'il ressentait en touchant cette inconnue il retira sa main. Malgré son air serein, celui qu'il arborait sur son visage, ses yeux le trahissaient. Comme ils l'avaient toujours trahi. Enfin la regardant il lui parla :

-Je m'excuse de vous aborder comme cela, mais que vous arrive il ?  
-J'ai cru que j'allais te rater...

Jasper ne comprenait pas, pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Mais il avait l'impression que c'était vrai lorsqu'il ressentit le soulagement qui émanait d'elle. Étonné, le garçon se taisait, pourtant ses yeux en disaient long. Sur le moment il hésita à la prendre pour une folle, mais la détermination dans sa voix l'assurance qu'elle ressentait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'imaginer partir, il n'allait pas le faire. Tous ce qu'il ressentait le faisait rester. Il se posait plein de question sur cette jeune femme, en plus une petite voix dans sa tête, la même qui l'avait mené ici, lui disait de rester. Alors il regarda l'inconnue, se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il la regardait et allait répondre quelque chose alors qu'un flot d'amour le submergea. Un étonnement encore plus fort se fit ressentir de la part du garçon qui ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux trahissaient encore plus son incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait ce don là ? Comment pouvait-elle se douter qu'il était différent des autres ? Il était étonné, drôlement étonné, qui était-elle ?

-Nous sommes pareils, je sais que tu espérais que quelqu'un t'attende quelque part, je t'ai attendu moi. J'ai vu que je serais là, ça fait longtemps que je t'attends... mais dis-moi comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Je m'appelle Jasper... Jasper Whitlock et...  
-Tu ne comprends pas, je vais tout t'expliquer.

La jeune inconnue lui sourit, d'un sourire éblouissant. Un sourire qui cessa de faire battre son coeur. Il avait tellement mal que ça lui faisait du bien. Et puis l'amour infini qu'il ressentait de la part de la jeune femme le faisait se sentir bien. Il sentit ensuite la main de celle-ci sur sa joue. Tout redevint clair, la cohue de sentiments cessa. Tout était à nouveau calme. Jasper la fixait sans un mot, l'intensité du regard de la jeune femme le transperçait. Il sentait une légère peur, mais différente que celle d'avant. Moins forte, mais encore légèrement présente. Le jeune homme la fixait tout aussi intensément, la laissant parler.

-Je m'appelle Alice, j'ai un don, comme toi, je nous ai vu, maintenant on va aller à mon hôtel. Jasper... on ne sera plus jamais seul.  
-...plus jamais.

Jasper lui souriait, il avait confiance en cette jeune femme face à lui. Il venait de répéter la dernière phrase, en écho. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Ne plus jamais être seul. Et elle lui offrait le peu qu'il désirait. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas, mais le flot d'émotion qu'il ressentait était impressionnant. Tellement déroutant que par moment il se noyait dedans. La main froide d'Alice sur sa joue rendait tout tellement clair. Comme si c'était une bouée qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied. Il ne se sentait pas aussi mal que d'habitude, sa tête n'était pas pleine à exploser de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Enfin il se sentait lui-même. Comme si il avait retrouvé sa vraie nature. Comme s'il était enfin un seul et même morceau plus à la recherche de son autre partie. Contrairement à Maria, il savait qu'elle lui rendrait son amour. Il le sentait. Dans les yeux de cette jeune femme il le voyait. Dans les yeux de cette inconnue, il le savait maintenant : Il ne sera plus jamais seul.


End file.
